Yakko's Bad Dream
by LiL' Pug
Summary: When Yakko was little he had good and bad dreams. Well, on June 25,2003 he had a very bad dream. Dot falls in a volcano Wakko kills himself, and Yakko.....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 When Yakko Was Having Dreams When He Was Little**

****

When Yakko was a little boy, he whould always have dreams. He could have good and bad dreams. He mostly had good dreams. His fave dream was when he was in Hawiilisitting by the ocean, drinking slushes and wacthing girls dance. His worse dream was when he was 43 and he was about to cry because he had to go to the bathroom. TOO BAD HE **_DIDN"T_** MAKE IT! Everyone in his group called him names like: Bathroom man, Baby face, Hold it in man, and peeing man. (Sorry). After that dream he never had a bad dream again.His other fave game was when he swiched places whith a 15 year old, and he was waering a bra! (Sorry Again). He wrote all these dreams in his pad. Know one knows where it is. But ...

**_DOT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The only reason why Dot knows is because a long time ago, she put in a baby monter in both rooms. She always wanted to know what the boys were doing in their rooms.She likes to be tricky. So one day she turns on the baby monter and listens to what Yakko's doing. He was writing in his jouranl. She listened to what he was writing." He was whereing a bra! I could just picture him whereing one!" laughed Dot. " He would look pretty ugly." she said. She heard him one day talking about where he is going to put his journal. He put his journal in his... diperbag! ( SOME TIMES HE DOSEN'T MAKE IT.) " He has what, he puts it in what!" Dot shouted but asked in the time.

Then one day when it is dark and quiet she goes in Yakko's room. grabbs the diper bag and runs back to her room. Then she puts the diper bag back in his room. She keeps the journal. The next morning, Yakko went down for breakfast and he asked ifanyone had or seen his jouarnal. " Doany of you seen my journal?'' Yakko asked. " You have a journal? " Wakko asked Yakko. "Opps. Yes, it's brown and it says: KeepOut! Yakko's journal." " Know I haven't seen one" Dot said in a courious way. " I'm going to look for it again." " Dot you want your breakfast? I cooked eggs, bacon, and toast." Wakko said. " Ok, I'll look for it after breakfast." Yakko said ina sad voice.

Dot did not want to tell Yakko that she had it. But one day she told Wakko. " Wakko, I-I-I have his journal." Dot said. " It has all of his dreams in it." "Let's read it then." Wakko suggested. " He wore a bra! No fair I want o-." Wakko stopped. Dot was looking a him like she was stupid. "You do?" Wakko didn't answer. Yakko came down. " Wakko Dot has your journal!" Then he ran away. " Why did you take it?'' because I wanted to see what a boys life was like. " "I'm really sorry, I won't do it again." she explianed to Yakko. " But you wore a bra!"

Then one day Yakko had a very bad dream about... Being a BABBY!


	3. Chapter 3

One night Yakko had a bad dream about being a baby! His sibblings were babies too! They were playing ball and then they were sucked into a different world. It was a very hot and dark. There was alot of trees, birds, a little light, and then they all found a cave. They went into the cave. " W- are we?" Dot asked in baby talk. " look, food!" Yakko said. They went to go eat the food that was in the cave. There was meat, water, coccunts, fruit, and one candle. Then they heard a nosie like someone was going to attack them. " Leave, don't come back aagain, or else!" the cave man said. " Or else wah?'' Wakko asked. " You will be my meat like the rest of the people!'' the cave man said. So then they ran and never came back to the cave.

They started to walk and Dot saw something big , bright, and brownish- orangeish. " Look, It's a giant. rock!" Dot schouted. " no, it's a vaclano." " Run, the lava...!." '' No I dropped my teddy." Dot had to run and go in the circle part of the vaclano. " I'm slipping, I can't hold onnnnnnnnnnnnnn! **_Splshhhhhh!_** "No, shes gone, she can't be." Yakko and Wakko said. They were both very sad. There sister was gone. A very, very small sister that is. Then Wakko saw a sharp branch. He took it and he wanted to kill himself!" Don't do it!" " I's my only hope. I'd always stick with Dot and I stil am." Wakko explained. But before Yakkocould answer, Wakko was already dead.

Yakko didn't know what to do. He just sat on the hard hot rock. 3 Years later, he was old , hungry, and thirsty. He got dehidred. So he died 2 hours after that. So now everyone was dead.

Stay tooded to see what Yakko tells his brother ans sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Then in the morning Yakko woke up with a scare. When he looked at the clock, it was 5:30p.m. " No, I over slept!" Yakko cried. " Hey sleepy pants, dinners ready." Wakko told. " Were having chicken, fries, and corn. You want soda or tea?'' Dot asked. " Soda please." Yakko said. Dot threw him a soda. They started to eat their dinner. Wakko took everything that was on the table, Dot took a little bit of everything, and Yakko barely ate. " How come your not eating your dinner?" Wakko asked " Because, I had a bad dream."Yakko told. " So, tell us what happened." Dot suggested.

" Well, first we were babies and we were playing ball and we were sucked into a different world." "Cool." Wakko said. "Then we found a cave and we ate the food, then the cave man said to leave or else. So we never went back to the cave. Next, Dot found a volacno and she dropped her teddy. She went to go back and get it but she fell in." " No, thats horrible, this cute face does not belong in hevenor a volacno!" Dot cried. " Anyway, then Wakko told me that he always sticked with you so he killed himself to be with you. He killed himself with a branch. I was the only baby on the world. Then, 3 years later I was dehidred and 2 hours after that, I was dead. Then I woke up and here I am." Yakko explained. " Thanks, Wakko for sticking up for me." " Know problem." Dot gave Wakko a big kiss on the head. Wakko blushed.

So that was the end of te bad dreams for Yakko.Now he only has good dreams. His last favorite dream was when it was cold in his town, but where he was it was summer. Wakko and Dot were freezing and Yakko was drinking sluches in the pool.


End file.
